<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All They Want by Ecli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888885">All They Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecli/pseuds/Ecli'>Ecli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All They Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecli/pseuds/Ecli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW<br/>this story contains child abuse, child neglect, self harm, PTSD, and more. read at your own risk!<br/>updates every other day!</p><p>"it doesn’t make what your parents do okay, or your situation good.” Luke said as he grabbed Aika’s hand, “you’re never going back there. I promise.” Aika squeezed his hand, “you’re not going back to your house either. I promise.” </p><p>description of the characters: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fZB_ZTu2RN4cP5gKdmlh87PhR6vi1Bvr3k3H8yz3eME/edit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All They Want [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lukes introduction!<br/>TW: child abuse, yelling, wounds, more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Luke awoke from his sleep, he only got a few hours, maybe two at most, he was too busy cleaning his wounds from his mother's beatings last night. He wished he</p>
  <p>wasn't trans, or at least didn't come out. His father was coming home today from his business trip in Canada, so he should probably get dressed and go down stairs to</p>
  <p>see if his mom was awake yet. He sighed, he hopes his father won't beat the shit out of him today. But he knew his hopes were not meant to be true. He grabbed his</p>
  <p>glasses, put them on and headed down stairs. His mom was making scrambled eggs by the looks and smell of it, “good morning, mom.” he said nervously, “Allisa, get</p>
  <p>your ass over here and make the rest of this shit for your father.” she replied with a hint of anger at the end. Luke’s parents never really liked each other, they were</p>
  <p>forced to marry so their parents would get off their backs, “okay.” he said quietly and started shuffling the eggs around on the pan. Luke stared at the eggs in wonder</p>
  <p>and started to daydream about how his life would be when he moves out. Finding a girl, a guy, or someone to settle down and move in with. Get surgery, have a child.</p>
  <p>He sighed, he started to think more about it when he suddenly smelled something burning, “Allisa, you stupid bitch! Your burning the eggs you dumbass!,” Luke</p>
  <p>widened his eyes and removed the pan from the stove and tried to blow out the small fire from the middle of the frying pan, his mom got up and raised her hand at</p>
  <p>him and smacked him on the cheek, causing him to drop the pan on the ground. His mom looked furious, “You dumb whore! Can't you do anything in this house? I'm</p>
  <p>always the one who does all the housework and what do you do to repay me? Tell me your a fag and a tranny! I can't believe you would do this to me! All I wanted was</p>
  <p>the perfect child to show off, but now i'm stuck with a failure who can't do shit except complain about how her life is pain. When in reality she has the perfect life!”</p>
  <p>She grabbed her lighter and put it to Luke's arm and turned the lighter on. Luke cried in pain, “shut up, bitch. This is what you deserve.” His mother called out, Luke</p>
  <p>decided he had enough of this torment and smacked his mother away, he stopped and realized what he did. He got up with his bleeding burn wound and ran to his</p>
  <p>room, he locked the door. He then grabbed his backpack and put some clothes, matches, water bottles, and other stuff he thought he might need. He heard his</p>
  <p>mother's muffled yelling, he ran to lock the door. He opened his window and hopped out hoping his mother didn't hear him. He ran into the woods in his backyard</p>
  <p>and kept running until he didn't know where he was. His legs now aching and tired. He sat on the ground and cried, covering his mouth. It must have been a couple</p>
  <p>minutes or hours, when he heard a voice, “Hello?”</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aika's introduction!<br/>Updates every other day<br/>TW: child neglect and more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>People always thought Aika’s life was perfect, she lived in a mansion, had rich parents, expensive clothes, maids. And all that stuff, when in reality she didn't get any of</p>
  <p>that. Her room was the cleaning room, her parents never gave her an allowance, despite doing most of the house work, she only got hand me downs, and the maids</p>
  <p>only helped her with food. And not to mention her parents hate her. Ever since she came out to them, they were forced to give her estrogen pills so their reputation</p>
  <p>wasn't ruined by them being transphobic. She was glad that it was 2020 so that they actually did give her the stuff to relieve her dysphoria, but that didn't stop them</p>
  <p>from misgendering her in the house, which was most of the time since she was home schooled. Her siblings got in trouble when they talked to her, they thought that</p>
  <p>even looking at her would get them “infected”. So she doesn't get to speak to anyone unless they have to. She had enough of it, so she decided to run away. She</p>
  <p>grabbed her biggest suitcase and started packing as much as she could. She looked back at her room, empty. She smiled, hoping to never come back again. When she</p>
  <p>finished packing she opened her window and hopped out. She sighed smelling the air, she then went off into the woods, she was glad she was wearing her long boots,</p>
  <p>there was so much mud, after about thirty minutes into walking, she found a boy with short light brown hair, sitting on the ground. His mouth covered and tear tracks</p>
  <p>running down his face. She frowned and called out to him, hoping he was okay, “Hello?”</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: wounds, bleeding, flinching? and more<br/>Updates Every other day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Luke looked up and saw a girl, “huh?” he said, hoping the girl wasn't talking to him. Even though they were the only two in the woods. Aika sat next to him and smiled,</p>
  <p>“hello, what's your name?” Luke looked side to side, “Luke,” he mumbled. Aika looked down at the boy, “my names, Aika” she said back, Luke looked up at her, “why</p>
  <p>are you here?” Luke said exasperated. Aika scoffed, “I ran away from my parents.” Luke raised his eyebrows, “so did I.” Aika starred, “wait really, why?” Luke looked</p>
  <p>down and showed his arm, it had many scars and a burn mark that was still bleeding. Aika gasped, “oh, my! Let me help you with that burn mark. I have some first aid</p>
  <p>stuff here.” Luke looked down and mumbled, “okay.” Aika grabbed her suitcase and pulled out some gauze and ointments she gave Luke two ibuprofen pills and</p>
  <p>grabbed some water, Luke shook his head and grabbed his own water before downing the two pills, while Aika gently grasped his arm and starting to put on</p>
  <p>ointments and gauze, “did you get this from your parents?” Aika asked, Luke nodded, “my mom.” Luke said sadly, “I see.” Aika said quietly, she hoped that was the</p>
  <p>worst they've ever done to him, “why did you run away?” Luke asked. Aika grimaced, “I was born a boy, I didn't identify as a guy, so I told my parents that I felt that way</p>
  <p>and they started neglecting me, so I ran away... Well that's the gist of it.” Luke gasped and looked up at her with stars in his eyes, “you’re trans as well?” Luke said with</p>
  <p>amazement. Aika raised her eyebrows and smiled, “You’re trans?” Luke nodded his head aggressively, Aika beamed finally after all those years of feeling like no one</p>
  <p>understands your pain, you finally meet someone. Aika and Luke both felt that this was the beginning of something great.</p>
  <p><br/>
Aika finished wrapping the gauze around Luke's arm and clapped her hands together, “finished!” she exclaimed, Luke smiled at her and mumbled a thanks. Aika was</p>
  <p>glad she had found someone who would be with her so she wouldn’t have to do this alone. Luke was glad someone in the awful world was actually nice for once,</p>
  <p>and somewhat related to him. Aika went to pat Luke's head when Luke flinched. Aika’s eyes widened, “Oh, dear. I'm so sorry Luke I should've asked before touching</p>
  <p>you.” Luke, still recovering from the shock, said, “no, no it's fine.” he stood up as Aika stood up and brushed himself off, “well we should probably keep going so we</p>
  <p>don't get tracked down by the police.” Luke said, Aika nodded. Luke grabbed Aika’s hand and started to walk farther into the forest, his gear heavy but nothing he</p>
  <p>could not handle. They kept going forward until it got dark. Luke sighed as he realized they didn't have anywhere to sleep but for the ground, “should we stop and</p>
  <p>get rest or wait till we have a safe shelter, there may be a town near.” Luke asked Aika to keep moving forward, “we should keep going, we can rest when we're truly</p>
  <p>tired.” Luke shifted his binder as it was getting extremely uncomfortable but since Aika kept going he should keep going.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hurt/comfort curt/comfort and then more hurt/comfort<br/>TW: sexual assault, nightmares, pedophilia, and more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Luke was panting by the time they reached something resembling a town, he had been wearing his binder for over 34 hours now, Aika noticed Luke’s heavy</p>
  <p>breathing and felt her concern grow, “Luke, let’s find somewhere so we can take a break.” Luke sighed in relief. They sat down in the back of a well kept hotel, Luke</p>
  <p>sighed knowing he’ll have to take his binder off, “...Aika?” Luke said looking down at his feet, Aika looked back at him and smiled, “yes Luke?” Luke sighed in</p>
  <p>embarrassment, “I-I have to take my binder off…” Aika’s eyes widened, then she smiled, “okay I’ll turn around and keep watch.” She said, Luke mumbled a thank</p>
  <p>you and took his hoodie off to remove his binder, he got it off then sighed as he took a deep breath of fresh air. They both suddenly heard a crash, Luke grabbed</p>
  <p>his hoodie and froze as he saw an old man with a beer bottle, clearly drunk. Aika got in front of Luke and stared at the old man. He smirked as he saw the two and</p>
  <p>walked towards them, “Well, look at you two.” he purred, Aika stared down at him with a sneer, “get away from us.” she said in a stern voice, “haha, what's wrong</p>
  <p>cutie? Too embarrassed to admit that you like what you see? That's fine, I'm not into you, I'm into the shortie behind you.” He looked Luke up and down and</p>
  <p>growled, Luke’ eyes watered. Aika got into a fighting stance, but the old man just kicked her shins and shoved her away. He got in front of Luke and smirked,</p>
  <p>“What’s a fine lady like you doing shirtless behind a hotel?” he laughed as he ripped Luke's hoodie away revealing his bare chest, Luke was too scared to move or say</p>
  <p>anything other then cover his chest with his arms, the old man laughed and grabbed his arms and pulled them away and grabbed his chest before Aika grabbed a</p>
  <p>shovel from the wall of the hotel and hit the old guy in the back of his head, the old guy passing out. Aika grabbed Luke's hoodie and covered his chest, Luke finally</p>
  <p>being able to move put it back on, “T-Thanks…” He said in a quiet whisper, tears slowly coming out of his eyes, “Of course.” Aika said in a low whisper. Aika also</p>
  <p>cried, thinking that if she just punched him before he threw her aside Luke wouldn't have gone through that, “Luke, I am so sorry i didn’t get there faster.” Aika said</p>
  <p>guilt heavily in her voice, “no, no, Aika it was nobody's fault. It’s okay, I’m fine. Let’s just settle down and go to sleep.” Luke suggested, Aika nodded and set their</p>
  <p>blankets down. Making sure they were hidden from plain sight, Aika sat down and patted her hand right next to her, beckoning Luke to sit next to her. Luke grinned</p>
  <p>at her and sat down, “Thanks for everything.” Aika raised her eyebrows, “It’s no problem, really.” Luke looked at his side lost in thought. Aika laughed quietly, as she</p>
  <p>laid down to sleep. Aika woke up after feeling her arm poked several times, she turned around to see Luke's face, his eyes were red, most likely from crying, “Luke</p>
  <p>what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Aika asked, her voice filled with worry, Luke sniffled as he stammered, “I- I had a n-nightmare.” Aika looked at the boy with worry as</p>
  <p>she asked, “come here.” she said putting her arms out for Luke to climb in, Luke made his way next to her, Aika wrapped her arms against Luke and laid them both</p>
  <p>down, “It’s okay. I’m right here.” Luke sniffed and nodded in her arms as Aika slowly combed her hand through his hair. After a few Minutes she heard Luke softly</p>
  <p>snoring, Aika giggled softly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep as well. The next morning went by faster than they thought, with them having to pack up and</p>
  <p>get out of there before any security checked the back, and having to make a small breakfast, they couldn't talk much, Aika was set with breakfast and Luke was set</p>
  <p>with packing. Once Luke was done packing Aika got back from the store across the road with breakfast. She smiled at him and waved him over, “I got us some</p>
  <p>cereal packs and milk cartons, I also got us some granola bars and bottles of water for the walk.” She said, Luke nodded as he grabbed his cereal and milk. Aika</p>
  <p>doing the same, they sat down and began to eat, laughing over jokes and sharing things they like, “okay, what’s your favorite color?” Luke asked, Aika smiled, “Light</p>
  <p>green.” Luke smiled back, “Forest green.” Aika laughed, as well as Luke as they finished their cereal Aika said, “We should get going, the sun is rising.” Luke nodded</p>
  <p>as they both got up and threw away their trash, they picked up all their gear and checked the place one last time before setting off. A few minutes of walking Luke</p>
  <p>asks, “What’s your last name?” Aika snorts, “why do you want to know?” Luke shrugged, “Just curious.” Aika nodded, “Hamasaki.” Luke’s eyes widened, “You’re a part</p>
  <p>of the Hamasaki family?” Luke asked in amazement, “but they seemed so supportive when you came out?” Aika smirked, “Yeah, well that's what they want you to</p>
  <p>think. In interviews they are all ‘Oh yes, Aika is a wonderful daughter we love her so much!’ They say, but in reality they misgender me and make me do all their</p>
  <p>chores, I don’t even have an actual room! It’s a supply closet.” Luke narrowed his eyes, “that’s awful.” Aika sighed, “it’s not as bad as your parents though, so I have</p>
  <p>no right to complain. Luke looked up at Aika, “no, you do have a right to complain, your parents are neglectful, plus it doesn't matter if my parents are worse, it</p>
  <p>doesn’t make what your parents do okay, or your situation good.” Luke said as he grabbed Aika’s hand, “you’re never going back there. I promise.” Aika squeezed</p>
  <p>his hand, “you’re not going back to your house either. I promise.” They both smiled at each other as they continued their walk.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hh over 1000 words!<br/>new chapter the day after tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Luke groaned, “Okay, less lecturing, more running!” Luke said, already out of breath, the cops slowing down but still on their tails. Luke whined"<br/>0-100 back to 0 then back to 100 then back to 0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><br/>
Aika and Luke were nearing the end of the town to the beginning of the woods when they heard a muffled meow, “What was that?” Luke asked, eyes wide open, “How would I know?” Aika responded. Luke whispered an ‘oh’ as he followed the sound of a cat whimpering, they stopped at a cardboard box with holes poked through, “Oh no…” Luke</p>
<p>trailed off, he had major empathy when it came to animals. Especially cats, “What are we gonna do?” Aika asked eyes furrowed in thought. Luke looked back at her before opening the box taking a look at the kitten, “Aww, they're so cute.” Luke cooed, Aika snickered. Aika got down on her knees to take a better look at the kitten, “They don’t seem</p>
<p>to be hurt, they're cold and hungry, we should stop by a shop soon.” Luke nodded, “let’s go back to that shop near the hotel.” Aika looked at Luke in surprise, “All the way down there? Were most likely filed as missing persons now, are you sure?” Luke nodded his head furiously. Aika sighed as she looked back down at the cat, “Fine then, lets go.” They</p>
<p>both started walking back, by the time they got to the shop they were both sweating, it was nearly afternoon, “Alright, Luke you go get milk and cat food.” Luke turned to Aika, “Huh? Why me?” Aika smiled, “I went to the shop in the morning, it’s your turn.” Luke sighed as Aika dug around her backpack and pulled out some money, “Here, go get</p>
<p>whatever the cat needs.” Luke sighed as he took the money and shuffled into the store. Aika looked around bored as she waited for Luke to come back, she then saw two police officers looking around, Aika immediately got suspicious, there weren't many cops around here. Luke wandered out of the store holding a bag and walked towards Aika, “Alright</p>
<p>I got some stuff.” He said in an annoyed voice, “Thank you~” Aika replied in a sing-song voice. They both then saw two police officers running towards them shouting, “Shit! Luke, run!” Aika shouted as she bolted with the cat, still in her arms, Luke immediately followed, “Aika i’m wearing my binder, I can’t run for long!” Aika’s eyes widened, “You</p>
<p>shouldn’t be wearing it at all! Your lungs need a break!” Luke groaned, “Okay, less lecturing, more running!” Luke said, already out of breath, the cops slowing down but still on their tails. Luke whined, “Ugh, why can’t they just stop already, my ribs hurt.” Aika faced him, “Well maybe you shouldn't have worn your binder when you're supposed to take a</p>
<p>break.” She said angrily. Luke, whined louder. Once they finally reached the woods they stopped. Aika and Luke set down their things, “Luke, look back and see if they’re still there.” Aika panted in between breaths Luke sighed, legs and chest aching, “Yeah, okay.” Luke walked away into the forest as Aika grabbed the milk from the bag that Luke set</p>
<p>down, “Okay kitty, time to relax and eat.” Aika grabbed the bottle for kittens and filled it up with a milk solution, she shook the bottle up and put the nipple to the kittens mouth, the kitten immediately started drinking, Aika chuckled, “You like the milk, huh?” The kitten started to purr, Aika sighed as she finally felt calm for the first time in a</p>
<p>while. After a while Luke came back, “I didn't see anyone, but we should be careful about where we go now.” Aika huffed, “obviously, now take you binder off, you could seriously damage your ribs.” Luke rolled his eyes, “I know, I know.” Aika turned around as Luke started to get undressed, Aika thought about last night, “Hey, Luke…” Luke tilted</p>
<p>his head even though Aika couldn’t see him, “Yeah?” he responded. Aika sighed, “Do...do you wanna maybe, talk about last night? The incident and the nightmare?” Luke's eyes narrowed, “Aika it’s fine...I’ve had worse.” Aika leaned her head closer to the kitten, “Sure, but that doesn’t mean you're okay.” Luke finished taking his binder off and getting</p>
<p>dressed. He got in front of Aika, “Look, Aika, I’m fine, it was just a stupid nightmare and it didn’t mean anything. I don’t want to talk about it.” Aika sighed as she looked back up at Luke, “Fine, but please talk to me if you need it.” Luke looked somewhat relieved as he sat down next to Aika, “how’s the kitten doing?” Aika laughed a bit, “The kitten was</p>
<p>really hungry, downed the whole bottle in a couple of seconds, they stopped shaking so that's good.” Luke nodded as he pet the kitten, “what are we gonna name them?” Luke asked, staring back at the trees as the sun began to set, Aika looked to her left, “Hm, I don’t know. You name them.” Luke looked back at the kitten, then Aika, “well, what's</p>
<p>their gender?” Aika looked back down at the kitten, “I don’t know, let me ask for their pronouns.” Luke sat there in silence before busting out in laughter, “Aika, oh my god, shut up.” Luke said in between laughs, Aika giggled along with Luke, it was nice for both of them to have a good laugh, everyone knows they needed it, “She’s a girl.” Aika said as</p>
<p>she stroked her fingers through the light grey fur. Luke hummed as he thought about names, “How about, Bella?” Aika looked at Luke then back at the kitten, “Yeah, I like Bella.” Luke got up and grabbed his stuff, “We should probably find somewhere to sleep before it gets too dark.” Aika nodded as she got up and gathered her stuff, holding the kitten</p>
<p>in her arms. They set off, walking once again, “Hey, you never told me your last name.” Aika asked, Luke looked away, “It’s not like i’m famous or something, it doesn’t really matter.” Aika shook her head, “I don’t care. Give me your last name.” Aika gave a fake stern look as she waited, “Jeez, okay.” Luke laughed out, “Mora.” Aika’s gaze softened,</p>
<p>“That’s a cool last name, though not cool since it's from your parents.” Luke nodded. They continue to walk for a few miles and come across an old abandoned cottage, “Woah.” Aika said, as she placed her stuff down near the door, Luke followed. Aika then tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge, “Luke, the door is stuck, what should we do?” Luke</p>
<p>smiled as he spoke, “I have an Idea.”</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always chapters every other day!<br/>this chapter was a little harder, but im excited to write chapter 6! hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: cursing, police</p><p>“What are you two kids doing!” A strange voice shouted. Aika and Luke jumped at the same time when they saw a person a few feet away from them, they looked angry. Luke and Aika looked at each other then the stranger, “Uhh, breaking in?” Luke said, Aika shoved Luke's arm while whispering, ‘Dumbass.’ The stranger then shook their head and grabbed a key from their purse,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>“You want me to, what?!” Aika said, almost yelling, “Shhh!” Luke shushed, “There could be cops around and you know that!” Aika rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever, why can you do it?” Luke huffed, “Do I look like I can kick down a door?” Aika paused for a second. Luke snorted, “Exactly.” Aika rolled her eyes, “Okay, just because I'm taller and bigger doesn't mean I'm stronger.” Aika said, her eyes furrowed. Luke sighed, “How about I try kicking it down, then if that doesn't work you try.” Aika nodded, Luke walked up to the</p><p>door, and weakly kicked it, “Oh, come on. You can do better than that.” Aika said behind Luke, Luke rolled his eyes and tried again, Luke, having tried twice with no success, gave up. Aika groaned, “Guess it’s my turn.” Luke glanced over at her direction, “No shit.” Luke said as he turned his head to look at the trees, Aika grimaced, she took a step back and kicked her foot flat on the door, it moved slightly. Aika’s eyes widened, “Luke did you see that!” Luke turned his glance back to Aika, “Huh?” Aika cried out in</p><p>frustration, “You didn’t see that amazing kick I did?” Luke laughed, “No.” Aika whined, “Ugh, I’ll try again. You better watch this time.” Luke giggled, “alright, I’m watching.” Aika smiled as she kicked at the door once again, this time it didn’t budge, “Huh!” Aika cried out, Luke busted out in laughter, “Great job, Aika! You’re doing great!” Luke said in between laughs. Aika glared at him, “Shut up, Luke.” Luke laughed harder. Aika looked back at the door, “Hey, Luke?” Luke, recovering from his laugh attack, “Yes, Aika?” Aika</p><p>looked back at Luke, “why don’t we try to kick the door open at the same time?” Luke's mouth formed the shape of an ‘O’, “I didn’t think of that, great idea Aika! Let’s try it out!” Aika nodded. They both got ready to kick the door open, when they heard a shout, “What are you two kids doing!” A strange voice shouted. Aika and Luke jumped at the same time when they saw a person a few feet away from them, they looked angry. Luke and Aika looked at each other then the stranger, “Uhh, breaking in?” Luke said, Aika shoved</p><p>Luke's arm while whispering, ‘Dumbass.’ The stranger then shook their head and grabbed a key from their purse, unlocking the door and opening it. Luke and Aika looked at each other once again, their mouths in the shape of an ‘O’, the stranger laughed, “Let me guess. You two thought this cottage was abandoned and tried to get in?” Luke and Aika nodded, “You two kids should go back to your house before I call the cops.” The stranger said, in a serious tone. Luke and Aika looked at each other with a fearful look,</p><p>“Well...we actually ran away from home because of our parents.” Aika said, the stranger looked at the two, “What did you parents do?” Luke shifted nervously, “My parents physically abused me, and her parents neglected her.” Luke said, the two kids looking at the ground, “Please don’t tell the police.” The stranger sighed, “Fine, but only because I don’t want you two getting hurt again, and because ACAB.” Luke and Aika perked their head up, “Thank you so much!” Aika said, “What’s your name?” Luke asked, the stranger huffed, “Wren.” they said, “Now, I guess you two need a place to sleep?” the two kids nodded their heads aggressively. Wren sighed and let them in. Once the two kids were</p><p>settled in, Wren sat them on the couch, “If you're going to stay here, there's a few household rules. 1. No sex. I know how you teens are these days. 2. Pick up after yourself. 3. No homophobia, or transphobia. If I hear any hateful comment about someone's gender or sexuality, you get kicked out. Got it?” Aika and Luke Looked at each other in shared excitement, “So you're saying we pass!” They both said at the same time. Wren looked at the two in confusion, “Huh?” Luke and Aika smiled at them, “We’re both trans!” Wren</p><p>smiled at the two, “Why didn’t you say so, I wouldn’t have been so mean to you two.” Aika and Luke looked at each other, and sighed sarcastically, “Cisgendered people are so oppressed, this is blatant cisphobia.” Luke said in a fake sad tone, Aika giggled as Wren let out a hearty laugh, “You two kids are a riot.” Luke laughed along with them. Once they all calmed down Wren said, “There's one last thing-” A loud shout was heard from the distance. Wren let out a hiss. Luke and Aika got up, in fear of having to run. Wren</p><p>shushed them and grabbed them by their hands and took them down the underground basement. Once the 3 of them got down Wren glared at the two, “Did you two bring these pigs here?” Luke and Aika nodded guiltily, “We were just running away from them once you got here.” Aika said. Wren put their head down and shook it, “You two kids need to be more careful.” They both nodded. Wren took a deep breath in and looked at the two and smiled, “Well, they’ll be gone soon, they know not to mess with my cottage.”</p><p>Aika and Luke sighed, “Now, let’s get to know each other. I’ll start, I am nonbinary.” Wren stated, Luke and Aika’s eyes practically turned into stars, another person like them! Wren laughed, “I know, I know, finding someone who relates to your struggles is exciting. Now, You two tell me your names.” Luke went first, “My name is Luke, and I’m FtM.” Aika went after Luke, “My name is Aika, And I’m MtF.” Wren smiled kindly at them, “you two picked out lovely names.” They both smiled. Wren checked their phone to see the</p><p>time, and saw that 25 minutes have already gone by, “Alright kiddos, any questions for me?” Luke lifted his head a bit, “How old are you?” He asked, Wren laughed, “I’m 26. What about you two?” Wren asked, “I’m 15 and Aika is 16.” Wren started laughing, “I thought you were 12 with how short you are!” Luke let out an offended cry, “Hey! I am 5’4, a perfectly fine height for a man!” Wren laughed again as they nodded, “of course sport. How tall are you, Aika?” Aika looked at Wren, “5’9.” She said, Wren once again burst out in</p><p>laughter, “The height difference with you two is crazy.” Luke sighed, “Can we go back up now?” Wren nodded, “The pigs should be gone, let’s go back up.” Aika and Luke nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just Luke and Aika staring at each other every 2 seconds</p><p>wrote this chapter in like 1 hour and 30 mins cause i forgot about it ihjainlkj</p><p>chapters every other day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>